


Flirting With Anticipation

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Developing Relationship, Julian Bashir and Elim Garak's Book Club, M/M, Oblivious Elim Garak, POV Elim Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Garak realizes Julian is flirting with him.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Flirting With Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



It takes Garak a moment to catch the look in Julian’s eyes, he’s been a bit impassioned about his point. When he does catch it though he can’t help but sit back in self-satisfaction. “Ah, so you concede the point.”

Julian’s smile is warm. He chuckles at himself, then admits, “If I concede the point than our bantering will end.”

Garak hears the statement for what it means: their flirting will end. It’s been flirting for months. It’s been, Garak now realizes, flirting with intent from Julian for days. Julian is meant to be a distraction from the tedium of his existence. He’s meant to be a passing fling. And yet here they are, a book club of two. They might even be what some would consider friends. No, if Garak is truthful with himself than he and Julian are friends and if he follows up with the flirting than this likely won’t be a passing fling. Julian is capable of flings, Garak has seen as much in their time together. Julian, Garak realizes, hasn’t had any recent flings. The flirting hasn’t been going on for _days_ , it’s been going on for _weeks_. He should reprehend and chide himself, except he’s been enjoying the flirting. He enjoys Julian’s opinion. More importantly, he enjoys Julian’s company.

Garak sets the drink in his hand down as he studies the man across from him. He’s got a choice to make. Perhaps questioning Jadiza about human flirting hadn’t been a waste of his time. She’d been kind enough to talk to him about flirting both with and without feelings. He takes Julian’s hands in his, gives himself a moment to enjoy their warmth.

“It seems I’ve been remise, my dear doctor,” he teases lightly.

“Remise?”

“I’ve kept you waiting.”

Julian’s eyes sparkle. “Or you’ve been building anticipation.”

Garak brings Julian’s knuckles to his lips. “I think we’ve had plenty of that. Would you like to join me in my quarters?”

Julian’s fingers squeeze his briefly. Julian’s smile as he agrees vanishes any lingering doubts for Garak.


End file.
